


Dichiarazione durante la Vigilia

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Non giudicarmi [4]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Per Pan, alla Vigilia ci sarà un ospite inaspettato.Ha partecipato al contest Prompt sotto l'albero della pagina facebook: Il giardino di Efp.Ha partecipato al Telefilm contest - Buon Natale.





	Dichiarazione durante la Vigilia

Dichiarazione durante la Vigilia  
  
  


Bra si passò una mano sulla gonna a balze di raso rosa. Accavallo le gambe e piegò di lato il capo. Batté le palpebre, truccate con la matita dorata, facendo ondeggiare le lunghe ciglia. Osservò la composizione al centro del tavolo, era una ghirlanda decorata con bacche rosse con al centro delle candeline bianche. Goten, al suo fianco, cercò di sfiorarle le dita con la mano. Bra sorrise facendo fremere le labbra piene e rosse.

“Non qui. I miei genitori potrebbero rientrare in anticipo e mio padre ti ucciderebbe per Natale” disse. Goten ridacchiò e si passò la mano tra i capelli mori.

“Urca, non hai tutti i torti” ammise. Si udì un tonfo metallico ed entrambi si voltarono verso la cucina.

Pan, rossa in volto, raccolse una teglia dal pavimento.

“S-scusate, non voglio fare danni nella vostra cucina” gemette. Bra incrociò le braccia al petto.

“Guarda, è già tanto che tu abbia deciso di cucinare per noi. Se era per i miei genitori, questo Natale sarei morta di fame” disse. Goten sfiorò un bicchiere, con raffigurate delle stelle di Natale, e deglutì rumorosamente.

“E non potevamo certo vederci a casa con i miei. Mia madre è meglio che ancora non sappia che mi piace Bra” sussurrò. Pan scrollò le spalle e accese il fuoco sotto una pentola piena d’acqua.

“Sono felice di poter cucinare questo cenone per voi due” disse gentilmente. Bra giocherellò con l’orecchino a goccia che indossava.

“È un vero peccato che mio fratello oggi sia dovuto rimanere in ufficio. Stasera c’è la festa della Vigilia” brontolò.

La luce delle lampade brillava riflettendosi nelle iridi azzurre di Bra.

“Veramente io sono felice che non venga” disse Pan. La punta delle orecchie le divenne vermiglia. Strinse un pugno con una mano e con l’altra aprì uno stipetto. Prese una confezione di riso ed espirò dalle narici.

< Non so se al momento mi farebbe più venire voglia di prenderlo a pugni o di scappare via urlando > pensò. Si grattò la guancia.

“Io ti darei una mano a cucinare, ma temo che distruggerei mezza cucina” borbottò Goten. Pan ridacchiò.

“Bra, tu è proprio meglio che non ti muovi, o avvelenerai ogni cosa” le ricordò. Salò l’acqua e, con un cucchiaio di legno, girò il curry.

“Per questa sera ho intenzione di preparare un sacco di ricette a base di pesce, mentre il primo…”. Iniziò a dire la figlia di Videl.

La porta si aprì, Goten strinse i pugni e Bra si mise in piedi.

“Forse sono tornati i miei, ma non mi ero accorta di nessun’aura” sussurrò la figlia di Vegeta. Spalancò la porta della cucina e guardò il corridoio dell’entrata. La luce del corridoio era accesa e Bra sorrise.

“Fratellone!” chiamò Bra. Trunks corse incontro alla sorella. Fu travolto da Goten, che lo abbracciò stringendolo a sé.

“Goten, mi soffochi” gemette.

“Non ti aspettavamo! Ti unisci a noi?” domandò Goten. Trunks si divincolò dalla stretta del migliore amico, si liberò e indietreggiò. Ansimò e si tolse gli occhiali, massaggiandosi il viso.

“Beh, non pensavo di passare le feste a casa, ma oggi hanno chiuso la torre della Capsule a causa della tormenta. La città è in balia della neve” spiegò. Incassò il capo tra le spalle e chinò il capo.

< Volevo andare a casa Son, ma se Goten è qui non ho nessuna scusa. E sì che dovevo assolutamente parlare con Pan > pensò. Le sue iridi azzurre divennero liquide.

“Cosa sta succedendo?” domandò Pan. Uscì dalla cucina e raggiunse gli altri.

“Tu qui?!” gridarono in coro Pan e Trunks.

“Perché questa reazione?” domandò Goten, grattandosi la testa sopra la fronte.

“Trunks, dammi la giacca e accomodati. Pan stava cucinando” disse Bra. Sfilò la sciarpa dal collo del fratello. Trunks deglutì e, con mano tremante, si sfilò la giacca e la porse alla sorella. Bra si mise la giacca su un braccio e con l’altra mano strattonò la manica di Goten.

“Vieni, lasciamoli soli” bisbigliò all’orecchio del fidanzato. Goten annuì e la seguì fuori dalla stanza, dirigendosi con lei verso l’entrata.

Trunks indietreggiò fino alla porta e la chiuse.

“Non ti aspettavo” ammise Pan. Trunks cercò di regolare il respiro, aveva il battito cardiaco accelerato.

“Ieri ti sei dichiarata, ma non mi hai lasciato il tempo di rispondere” le disse. Pan strinse i pugni fino a far sbiancare le nocche.

“Perché lo so che è un no. Io sarò sempre la nipotina del tuo migliore amico, per te!”. Man mano alzò il tono fino a mettersi a gridare. Si mise a levitare a un palmo dal pavimento. Trunks levitò a sua volta e le si mise davanti.

“Non dovrei essere io a risponderti. Me lo puoi permettere?” le domandò. Le mise la mano sotto il mento e le alzò il capo, le sue iridi color cielo si rifletterono in quelle ebano di lei.

“Non voglio rifiutarti. Anche tu mi piaci, Pan” le sussurrò. Il suo fiato caldo si fondeva con quello di Pan.

“Davvero?!” strillò Pan. Trunks le sfiorò le labbra con le proprie.

“Ora mi permetterai di aiutarti a cucinare?” le domandò. Pan balzò e lo abbracciò, cingendogli il collo con le braccia.

“Ho il fidanzato!” gridò con voce squillante. Trunks ridacchiò e la strinse a sé.

 


End file.
